Shall We?
by Are We Human
Summary: Ming and Jansen get carried away while aboard the White Boa. Ming/Jansen


AN: Hey guise, I just love Ming/Jansen so I decided to write my own little fic for them :) Enjoy!

--

Ming Numara beamed as she strode confidently down the hall and into the guest area of the White Boa. She could hardly contain her excitement; she hadn't felt this exilerated in years. Well, years was putting it lightly. It was more like centuries.

She still couldn't believe she'd somehow found the courage to make a pass at Jansen they way she had, and she still felt dazed from the encounter. She didn't regret it at all, but at the back of her mind she wondered if Jansen regretted it or not. He'd made an excuse to her and left her alone on the deck, which Ming had been fine about, but now she was beginning to feel anxious as she walked past Kaim and Sarah's room.

"Ming?" she heard Sarah call after her, and then the other woman was standing behind her as Ming wheeled around.

"Hello, Sarah," Ming replied, "You haven't.. seen Jansen, have you?"

Sarah nodded, "He's two doors down from us. He went in there a while ago, and.." Sarah frowned, "He seemed quite upset about something."

"Ah," Ming said quietly, avoiding Sarah's gaze. She turned around, "I'll see you, Sarah.."

Jansen was upset? But what about? How could he be upset when he'd just admitted to Ming that he had feelings for her, and was potentionally in love with her? As Ming contemplated this, she stopped outside of Jansen's room, held her breath, and knocked.

"Come in," came Jansen's indignant voice.

Ming let herself in, and shut the door behind her. "Jansen," she began, "What's wrong? Sarah told me you were upset about something."

Jansen sighed, "Well, not upset, exactly. Just.. afraid."

Ming didn't say anything to this, she was momentarily at a loss for words. So Jansen continued, "It's just that you're this immortal. This beautiful, amazing immortal. And I'm.. well, you can see for yourself," he shook his head, "I just feel like I'm not good enough for you. Plus, I know you'll leave me once my hair starts going grey.."

"Jansen."

He fell silent and glanced up at her. Ming smiled warmly down at him as she approached and sat down on the bed beside him. "Do you really think I'm that sort of person? I might be immortal, but I'm still capable of having romantic feelings. And I'm never going to leave you, so you can stop worrying about that."

"I don't think you're a bad person or anything, but you know.." Jansen looked straight into her eyes, then laughed, "I'm just being ridiculous, as usual."

Ming grinned at him and leaned in towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "You're not ridiculous," she purred, then kissed him again. Jansen kissed her back this time, and his large, muscular arms went around her waist. Ming responded by wrapping her own arms around his neck, and arched her back in pleasure when Jansen began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. She could feel Jansen's arms moving up to her hair, and winced slightly as he pulled her hair out of it's bob so that it fell down to her waist.

At that moment Jansen pulled back, looking outraged. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Goddamnit, I knew this would happen!"

He began to complain loudly, and stopped only when Ming pressed a finger to his lips.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jansen," she whispered, and kissed his lower jaw before moving back up to his lips. Ming began to lay back on the bed, amused by the fact that Jansen seemed wary of whether to lay on top of her, perhaps thinking if he did he would in some way damage her small frame. He did eventually, but not before removing his coat and shirt. Ming in turn began to undress, removing the top half of her outfit while Jansen worked on the bottom half. After unbuckling her skirt and pulling it off, Ming felt Jansen start to kiss her stomach, and she groaned and arched her neck, closing her eyes as she did so.

Jansen had removed his pants and had mounted her once again, and seemed intent on finishing what they had already started, when suddenly the door burst open. Ming, naked except for her undergarments, instinctively threw her arms across her chest. Jansen was clad only in his boxers, and he too looked up, startled, to see who had intruded on their little moment.

Seth's eyes were completely wide and it seemed to take her some time to properly take in the sight that met her eyes. "I.." she began weakly, looking from Ming to Jansen.

Jansen, who had been quiet until now, suddenly piped up angrily, "What the hell is your problem?! Ever heard of knocking?!"

"I'm sorry!" Seth exclaimed, averting her eyes, to Ming's relief, "I.. I just came to see if you wanted anything to uh, eat.."

She shook her head and seemed to be trying to supress a laugh or two.

"I'm sorry, Ming, I should have, uh, knocked."

And then she was gone, slamming the door behind her as she went.

Once she was gone, Jansen glanced down at Ming.

"Now, where were we?" he said huskily, grinning down at her.

"Right about here," Ming answered, kissing him passionately, and as they continued, Seth stood outside and chuckled lightly to herself.


End file.
